The Power of Four Elements
by Elements4
Summary: Introducing the world to Anna Lee, a thirteen year old girl with extraordinary powers. Recruiting her, though will not be so easy for both the XMen and the Brotherhood...Read. Review. Vote. Three words. Is it that hard to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me!

My screen name is Elements4 and I have a bit in common with my own character, Anna/Element. Her powers are…

Well, I won't spoil the story! I hope you have fun!

29th March, 2005

Kitty's POV

For once the mansion was quiet. I heaved a sigh of relief as I leaned back in the chair, contemplating the letter I'd written to my parents so far.

My mind wandered to what the other mutants in the mansion were doing. I definitely knew where Ororo was, in Africa helping out in the lives of the poor. Logan… ah yes, he was in the garage with Scott competing to see whose vehicle was faster and sleeker. I made a face. Boys with cars were, like, so weird!

Rogue, as usual was holed up in her room reading a new creepy story she'd gotten from her friend. That girl, when she had her nose buried in a book, was unusually tame. Jean was studying for a huge biology test on Friday, and the Professor was helping her. Evan, one of the mansion's noisiest troublemakers, was out skateboarding with his friends, thankfully.

And the mansion's resident fuzzy teddy bear, Kurt was somewhere. No one could keep track of him for long, thanks to his teleporting abilities. But there was a huge possibility that he was in the kitchen fixing him a huge sandwich. I grimaced at the last memory of him trying to coax me to eat the sandwich he'd fixed. It was a sweet gesture, but mustard, peanut butter and jelly?

Not really my thing.

The New Recruits, I knew were in their rooms after an intensive workout thanks to Logan in the Danger Room. I'd caught sight of poor Jubilee's face when they'd finished and barely avoided getting crushed. Poor girl could barely stand straight. Luckily, Sam had caught her in time. Not to say that he could stand straight either.

"Do you spend so much time on that thing?" a German accented voice asked, causing me to jump about six feet in the air. I glared at the fuzzy face of Kurt Wagner, standing near the table. "I'm surprised you're not wearing glasses yet."

"Would it like, kill you to like, give a warning before you like, frighten every one out of their wits?" I asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I came by the door," Kurt replied, a hurt look flitting over his face. In that instant, I realized I'd hurt his feelings. He obviously thought I'd been referring to his looks. His real image instead of the hologram he stayed behind.

"I like, didn't mean that, Kurt," I said quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt answered. He sat down. "You're typing another letter?"

"Ye-" I started to reply, when Professor Xavier's voice echoed through my head.

"_X-Men. Assemble in my study immediately."_

"And that's another thing I'll never get used to," I grumbled. I noticed Kurt by the door waiting for me. "What?" I asked him.

"A ride, madam?" he offered, holding out his arm. I giggled, taking it. _Then there are good points in a teleporter!_

"What do you bet he's calling us for?" Kurt asked when we arrived at our destination. I coughed and waved away the acrid smoke before replying.

"Another mutant?" I suggested.

"I bet it's another emergency," Kurt countered. He held out his hand. "Loser buys an ice-cream sundae."

"You're on!" I said gleefully, taking his hand and slapping it.

Striding into the study, I took a seat next to Kurt. Moments later, the whole team had already assembled.

"If you have noticed, powerful winds have been ripping through Bayville lately," Professor Xavier started in right away. "We've noticed these aren't normal winds."

"They've unknowingly, we believe been created by a mutant," Mr. McCoy followed up. "A mutant with extraordinary powers."

"I want you to find this mutant," Professor Xavier ordered us. "She might be a valuable asset." He turned and started typing. "We have a picture of her."

"Pay up, fuzzy," I whispered, nudging Kurt. "You owe me an ice-cream sundae."

"This isn't fair," Kurt muttered. "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"The last time I checked, I wasn't," I retorted dryly with a grin, turning back to the screen, where the picture of the mutant was displayed.

And when I saw it, I froze.

That's it for now! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I'm back!

The reason why the second chapter was the same as the first was because I had no idea how to work this thing. But I've figured it out now.

Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it!

UltimateAngelOfGoodAndEvil:I know, I went overboard with the "like"s. Sorry. And yes, I WOULD TOTALLY LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!

Scarlet-Child: Yes, I'm working on one now, in fact. Longer chapter, coming right up!

Back to the story!

29th March, 2005

Kurt's POV

I heard a shocked gasp from Kitty. I turned around to see her looking like she'd just seen a ghost. Her skin was pale, paler than it usually was.

"Katzchen?" I asked uncertainly. "Are you feeling alright?"

At my question, every pair of eyes turned upon Kitty. Jean summoned a chair using her telekinesis and Kitty sat down like her legs had abruptly turned to jelly.

"Kitty," Professor Xavier said softly, wheeling his chair over to Kitty. "There's something obviously troubling you. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Anna can't be a mutant," Kitty's voice shook as her voice quavered. "She can't be one!"

I turned to look at the picture. I stared intently at the girl whose face was displayed on the screen.

_She doesn't look like a mutant, _I was tempted to say. But then again, most of the mutants at the Institute were normal-looking humans. _Unlike me…_

"She looks familiar," Scott commented.

"Of course she does," Jean shot. "Anna's a student who recently skipped a year, remember? Professor Darkholme announced it about a month ago."

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "She recently got onto the track team, too."

"Has she given Pietro a run for his money yet?" Scott asked with a grin. Everyone smiled vaguely. They all knew, of course that Pietro used his superspeed to win competitions.

"Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, get suited up," Professor Xavier ordered, slicing through our thoughts. "I want you to recruit this girl."

"But-" Kitty protested. "I can't-"

"Sure you can," Logan said lazily. "You're her friend, after all."

"Yes, I agree," Professor Xavier agreed. "You're the breakthrough and you'll get through to Anna easily."

"That's easy for you to say," Kitty muttered darkly. "You don't have to tell your friend that she's a mutant who has powers that could easily destroy the whole world."

Alarms sounded suddenly. Professor Xavier turned to his computer. "Bayville Park," he told us. "Hurry!"

Yeah, I know, sloppy! Still, the good part is yet to come! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back! Sorry about the chapter 2 mix-up! I had NO IDEA how to work this thing but I've figured it out. Hopefully.

Thanks for the reviews!

UltimateAngelOfGoodAndEvil-Thanks. I know, I went overboard with the "like"s. I know, I went crazy! And yes, I would TOTALLY LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND! (screams in delight)

Scarlet-Child-I'm working on it. The best is yet to come….

Well, here I go! (claps hands and spins around crazily)

29th March

Anna's POV

I sighed, my sneakers scuffing the pavement. My breath sounded distant as it was carried away by the strong winds whipping around. Absently, I brushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

Again, my mind wandered towards my family situation. I sighed and mulled it over. Dad was always screaming at Mother for no reason at all. My sister had taken to crying in her room. I heard her every night amidst all the shouts from downstairs. Mum had already given up. She was only skin and bones now.

The fights were becoming more frequent. Mum could only get hit. She had no more energy to fight back. She tried to hide it from us but we knew what she was going through. What all of us were going through. This was why I took to roaming the poorer streets of Bayville, to convince myself I was lucky to have at least a roof to sleep under and ample food to eat. It was a desperate act, but the only resort I had left.

And yet, this particular day, I felt even worse. I stared into any wizened, cracked face I saw, telling myself I was lucky, that I was blessed. But now I felt even worse. I felt that I was lying to myself. Usually I didn't.

"Miss, help me miss…" a trembling voice spoke from the shadows. I turned around to see a woman with cracked lips reaching out a trembling hand towards me. Her child was beside her, sleeping. With a pang of pity, I saw that her child had bags under his eyes. They were the poorest of the poor. I dug around in my purse and dropped what little coins I had left into her cup which she handed out to me.

"You're an angel, Miss! God bless you!" the woman called after me. I smiled and nodded.

Winds whipped my face as I glared at the pavement, feeling bad and angry at the same time. The winds were so not helping.

_Why is it so windy these days, anyway?_ I wondered. Shaking my head, my mind returned back to my family.

_We came here to have a clean slate, Dad said. He told us, ordered us even, to drop our lives and follow him here. Just because he was sent here by the minister…_

_Why is nothing helping? Nothing's improving. Why are we even here? Why is everything growing even worse?_

I'd tried to start a new life at Bayville High. I'd tried to pass off as a new student, one that should be ignored. On the whole, I should have been ignored. Thanks to the foreign diplomats from other countries, I had picked up many languages, English being my strong point. Unfortunately, the principal had looked at my diploma and announced my achievements to the whole school.

I sighed. I'd tried to fit in, succeeding. I'd met plenty of friends, but not one as nice as Kitty Pryde. She'd befriended me so quickly I'd wondered if she'd predicted my coming.

I smiled bitterly. _Kitty won't understand my predicament. Nobody will. Everyone thinks I'm so perfect; I'm so smart…What a great human being. She should follow her father, oh yes definitely. She should be a diplomat, going all over the world…meeting new people, making world peace…_

"And look where it got my father," I grumbled under my breath. The wind was growing stronger by the minute.

_Everyone wants to be me, to be in my shoes. When they meet my father, they won't want to be me anymore. They'll never know how badly torn apart my life is. _

Without meaning to, I found myself in a secluded part of Bayville Park. One thing I liked about this park was that it was a place where you could do anything you wanted. I sat on the cliff overlooking the sea and lay down, feeling the winds sweep over me.

I suddenly heard a sound I did not like at all. It was the sound of the sea gathering itself up, except that it was much nearer this time.

First, imagine yourself lying down peacefully and then awaking to the fact that a huge tidal wave was hovering over you, ready to sweep you away. Got that firmly in your mind's eye?

That's what I felt when I opened my eyes. I gaped in horror as it hung there lazily, waiting for…for…waiting for _something!_

I should have taken off and not stopped running. Instead, I was numb to the core. So I did the only thing I could do then…

I screamed.

The moment of truth…reviews! I'm not writing any more chapters if you guys don't review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I have been resting my brain for a few days and I think that I have the next story mapped out. I think. Oh and one more thing. Kitty's accent is the only slang I have been able to master so far, so for now, I am going to be slaughtering accents, especially foreign accents like Kurt's. MWAHAHAHAHA! But seriously.

Thanks for the reviews!

Jinxeh: I'm trying desperately to put some flaws in, trust me. Can you suggest any? What's a Mary-Sue anyway? Oh and no, no one's getting drowned. I want them to LIVE, TO LIVE! Just kidding.

band20:I'm working on it!

godoflight: yes I know, you guys want longer chapters. I'm trying, seriously!

So, on to the story! YAY!(spins and knocks head on table.) Ow.

29th March

Jean's POV

"Are we there yet?" Kurt complained.

"Kurt, that has to be, like, at least the fiftieth time you've asked that," Kitty snapped angrily. "Can you like, shut up for a few seconds?"

"Just because you have the duty of breaking the news to Anna doesn't mean that you should jump over me and make hurtful remarks," Kurt shot just as sharply, if not more angrily.

"Okay, shut up, you two-" Scott started, trying to keep the peace. Just then, a piercing scream sliced through the peacefulness of the park. Well, the peacefulness before Kitty and Kurt started bickering, anyway.

"What was that?" I asked, running towards the sound.

"Jean, wait!" Scott's voice floated behind me. I paid no heed to him, which was pretty unusual for me. Usually I listened to every word he spoke.

_Wait, I did not just say that…_

Crashing through the trees, I saw a slim figure at the edge of the cliff. The unusual thing was that a tidal wave was rising above the figure. The figure let out another scream of fright.

Had the situation not been just plain dangerous, I would have screamed, too. I mean, who wouldn't be? This was a really dangerous thing to be doing, standing at the edge of the cliff with a tidal wave hovering above you.

But the situation didn't need two people screaming. Hastily, I focused my telekinesis at the wave and held it there. The amazing thing was, the tidal wave hadn't even crashed down yet. I was thankful for that. After all, if it had been quicker, that person would have been swept away.

"Jean!" Kitty cried from behind me.

"Kurt, teleport and get that girl," Scott ordered. Now I noticed it too. It was a girl with long black hair. Anna, perhaps?

"Jean can't hold that tidal wave for long."

Not for once, I was thankful that Scott knew me inside-out. It came in useful sometimes.

I know. I know! Short chapter but I have no time. To make up for it, I'll try to give you guys two chapters. Okay?

NOW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm back! Yay!

Thanks to my sole reviewer.

Jinxeh: I'll try. You'll see what I mean later.

godoflight :Hopefully, they will!

29th March

Anna's POV

"Aaaaaaaahh!" I screamed futilely, struggling to run. My legs and my brain seemed to be frozen to the ground.

_Hey, hold on… _

I glanced down and let out another ear-splitting shriek. "My legs!" I cried in desperation, struggling. They were frozen to the ground. Literally.

"This was not my idea of cooling off," I snarled, reaching down to try to break free. I almost forgot about the tidal wave until I heard its deafening roar. I let out another shriek of fright.

"You know, you should stop screaming before you shatter our eardrums," a heavily accented voice spoke in my ear. I felt my hands being grasped by something furry. I tried to place the accent, but my brain felt like it was stuck in a ditch. _German, perhaps?_

I squeezed my eyes shut as the smell of brinestone filled my nose. When I timidly opened them again, I realized that we were standing pretty far away from the cliff. The tidal wave was gone and the area was peaceful. I turned to thank my rescuer, but froze when I saw a blue, furry creature standing beside me.

"Everything in order?" the creature asked, flicking his tail. I closed my mouth and swallowed, then nodded nervously. "Fine," I whispered, my mouth feeling like it was filled with glue.

"No broken limbs, then?" the creature continued cheerfully, seemingly unaware that I was staring at him like he was a demon. Which he did look like.

"Look, I'm fine," I snapped, my spirit returning back to me in a flash. "As fine as I can be after experiencing near death!"

"Only asking," the creature recoiled, looking hurt. "There's no need to snap at me."

"Sounds like the Anna I know is back," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and stared into the eyes of Kitty in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked snappishly. The thought that she had somehow caused the tidal wave flitted across my mind, but I brushed it away.

Kitty looked rather sheepish as she looked at the ground. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it and turned to the "demon" beside me. "Nightcrawler, do you mind...?" she asked softly.

"Sure thing, Shadowcat," Nightcrawler disappeared in a puff of smoke. It didn't even register in my mind that Kitty had been called another name by him. I only stared at her, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for an explanation. Frights had always caused me to be rather short-tempered, and this was no different.

"Halloween's come early?" I asked at last when Kitty seemed to grow uncomfortable. "That's a great costume if I ever saw one." I jerked my head in the direction of where the creature had disappeared.

"That's not a costume," Kitty said in a whisper, not meeting my eyes. "It's his true form."

"Oh, yeah, right," I snorted. "And I'm the tooth fairy."

"I'm not kidding," Kitty snapped, looking at me for the first time all day. "He has special powers, just like me and you."

"Special-?" I stopped. "Hang on, Kit," I laughed uneasily. "What do you mean by _me and you_?"

"Look," Kitty told me. She ran at a tree trunk and_ ran right through it!_

"Nice trick," I smiled infuriatingly. "How did you do it?"

"I didn't," Kitty stated. "It's my power. I can walk through walls." I raised a skeptical eyebrow at her and she added in frustration, "You have powers too, Anna. You can't deny it!"

"And just what powers would I have?" I asked, starting to feel like there was a hole in my stomach.

"You saw the tidal wave just now," Kitty snapped. "You caused it Anna. You did. Nobody but you!"

"No I didn't," I protested. Before I could argue any more, I heard another voice behind me.

"I'm afraid Shadowcat's right," a girl clad in green stepped out of the shadows. She smiled at me and I glared warily at her. There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You are a mutant, just like all of us," the girl told me. "Come with us, and you can master your powers."

"No!" I practically yelled the word. I felt like lunging at the two if them and hitting them but I restrained myself. "I'm not a mutant, therefore I don't have to go anywhere with you!"

I spun around and sprinted home. I felt tears streaming down my face. _Why is all this happening to me!_

Home right now seemed warm and cozy. I didn't even care if my father screamed at me again. Even though I could hear Kit's voice calling out to me, I paid no heed and ran home.

Okay, review time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, went for a vacation in Hawaii and got too lazy to write anything! So, don't torture me, please…….

30th March 2005

Anna's POV

I felt the heat of the sun on my face as I suddenly jerked out of my dreams that were filled with people coming after me waving torches yelling that I was a mutant. I blinked up at the ceiling. "Weird," I said aloud. Birds chirped loudly and I slowly registered that my alarm clock wasn't ringing.

_Not ringing…_the awful truth suddenly hit me like a truck. "I'm late!" I yelled to no one in particular as I leaped out of my bed and made a mad dash for my closet. Mentally berating myself, I wondered why I had overslept. Usually, I couldn't sleep past six-thirty in the morning. And as far as I could remember, I hadn't been able to sleep the previous night. I paused in the doorway of my bathroom as I considered whether I should take a hasty shower. At last, I shrugged and madly brushed my teeth, rinsing hastily and grabbing the red shirt and red pants that were lying on the bed.

It registered in my mind that there were tissues everywhere. I frowned, taking in the mess as I brushed my hair. Either someone had been in my room crying or someone had gone on a tissue rampage. Then I noticed it. Burn marks were on the walls everywhere. Not only that, but there seemed to be blood on the walls too.

I shuddered as I tossed the brush onto the bed, realizing that my arm ached every time I moved it and that I couldn't remember the previous nights' happenings very well. In fact, I couldn't remember the previous _day's _happening as well. But I had no time to consider petty things like that. I was late and I did not want to be late!

My radio crackled to life as I shut the door, none too softly. _"You're late, you're late…"_ it chanted.

"Now you tell me!" I yelled at it, as I flew down the stairs, grabbing the first cereal bar I found on the table. I stopped short. The whole house was in a mess! I couldn't understand it. After all, my mom was the resident neat freak around here. I picked up my neatness from her. In fact, my whole family had.

Now the previous night's incident was starting to vaguely form in my mind. I could remember Dad yelling at someone, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember who. I shook my head and raced out of the house, making sure that I locked the door. Dad was so paranoid about safety.

Figuring that it would only take me a few minutes to get to school, I hastened my steps and continued into a full sprint towards school, since there was no bus. I checked myself suddenly. I was late; there was no bus, of course!

I arrived at school five minutes past eight. Amazingly, there were still students slowly ambling into their respective classes. I slammed my locker after retrieving my History books and rushed into class. Grabbing the seat next to the window, I groaned as I put my arm on the desk. That was when I realized there were huge bruises on my arm. I moved my arm, wincing as I did so. I wondered how I sustained bruises. After all, I was usually so cautious that even my friends (and I didn't have many) had thought I was strange.

I frowned as last night's happenings started to form in my mind when Mrs. Henley's voice snapped me out of my daydreams. "Class," she announced. "Today's the time for that test I told you about a week earlier."

Murmurs ran round the class as they started grumbling about it. I grinned, feeling extremely confident, tapping my foot on the floor. That was when I felt it.

An earthquake.

* * *

Love cliffhangers. I wonder what Anna will do next. Oh say, I'm thinking about pairing her up with one of the New Recruits. Anyone care to take a vote? Of course, if you object, I won't mind so much… 


	7. Chapter 7

And…heeere's the next chapter! Courtesy of Elements4…and I still want those votes for my next story!

godoflight: And hey, relax….hang loose…..

30TH March

Rogue's POV

Shrieks and screams erupted from the class as an earthquake rocked the class. Books rattled and pencils fell on the floor everywhere.

"Okay, everyone, please evacuate calmly-" Mrs. Henly's voice ended in a scream as everyone started fighting among themselves to get to the door. Although she was yelling herself hoarse, nobody was listening. If it wasn't so urgent, I'd have actually laughed at her for even trying.

And I spotted Anna standing next to the window. She was just standing there, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. I frowned, trying to remember what her powers were. Something about fire, water, earth and wind…._earth._ I fought my way through the crowd to her.

"Hey," I said, none too kindly, and later as I remembered this confrontation, I was shocked at how rough my voice sounded. "Why are you standing here? You should be there," I gestured at the yelling crowd, "trying to get out to safety."

"I-I can't," Anna's voice was a whisper. "I-caused t-this…" her voice trailed away as she slumped further down the wall. Her face was pale and I had to lean closer to hear what she said next. "I deserve to d-die…"

"No, you don't," I told her sharply. I reached down to grab her, but was unprepared for what happened next. She leaped to her feet as my hand tightened around her arm. I felt a sensation of being burned and jerked back, gasping in pain. When I looked up, she was watching me with an expression closely resembling something like hatred. _Fire.._

"You forced me to do this," I warned, making a split second decision and pulling off my glove. I reached out to touch her, but she calmly dodged my hand. Biting my lip, I lashed out and dimly heard her give a cry of pain as she collapsed to the ground. Spotting my chance, I lunged and felt my hand connect with hers, feeling the familiar sensation of powers transferring.

But powers weren't the only thing transferring into me. Anna's memories were burning into my mind. I cried out in shock. Then I felt her pulling back from me and felt the faintest of shock. Nobody usually had the strength to resist my powers. But apparently this girl was different….I couldn't think. My recently acquired memories and powers were making me weaker with each passing minute. Suddenly, I felt a slender arm under mine and somebody helping me out of the now-empty classroom.

I clutched my rescuer desperately, feeling hopelessness washing over me. Blackness crept into the edges of my vision...

Kitty's POV

"Come on Rogue," I urged, leading her out of the classroom. "Just a little further…"

"Can't… walk…" Rogue mumbled, her weight dragging. I won't deny that I heaved a sigh of relief when we reached the front doors.

"What happened?" Principal Darkholme ran over. Her face was perfectly blank, though. Sometimes, I think she's a bionic robot. She doesn't show any expression.

"I found her in the classroom, half-unconscious," I explained, remembering all too clearly. "I don't know what happened…"

But I did know, of course. I remembered that Anna had been pelting out of the classroom when I'd arrived. I'd yelled her name, but she hadn't even turned. When I hurried inside, I had found Rogue lying on the ground and I had no other thought other than to get her out of the school. The earthquake had stopped now anyway.

I automatically turned to scan the students milling on the school grounds. None of them looked too worried, now that danger was past. In fact, they were all laughing and joking, obviously relieved.

And then I spotted Anna sitting on the pavement with her head in her hands. I wanted to go over and talk to her, tell her nothing was wrong, tell her that last night was a joke. But part of me wanted to tell the truth, no matter how bad the truth hurt.

I sighed. What was a girl to do?

* * *

Hey, you guys still haven't told me who you want me to pair up Anna with. Remember, I'd like it to be one of the New Recruits….NOW REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back and I'm itching for a story! I hope you guys are too…hopefully…. Now this is a little different from the other stories. This one won't be anyone's POV; it'll just be a normal storyline.

CrazygirlHaley5555: Thanks for your vote! You're the only one so far! Unfair!

yaya bitchy fish: Gee thanks, you're a great reviewer!

Anna stared at her hands as she slumped against the curb that surrounded the perfectly manicured lawns of Bayville High. She didn't…she couldn't have…how could she have created an earthquake all of her own will? It was physically impossible, not to mention stupid and idiotic…

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said near her. Anna's head snapped up to find Lance Alvers staring in her direction as he twirled a stick between his fingers. She felt apprehension slip through her. Lance looked the type that her mother routinely warned her to stay away from. The type that wore torn jeans and had on leather jackets… (AN- something I whipped up.) In other words, gangsters.

Anna's eyes traveled over the other two figures that flanked Lance. She didn't know them. One was a boy who looked like he'd lived in the sewers all his life. Anna shuddered when she saw his long, _green_ tongue flicker out. He was staring at a girl who was dressed in a long red coat and wore torn pants and had red and black hair. There was a necklace in the shape of the cross on her pale throat. She was glaring at Anna with venom in her eyes and her arms were folded defiantly across her chest. Twice, she caught the boy ("Sewer-Boy," Anna thought later) staring and twice she raised her fingers but put them down again.

Anna's eyes returned back to Lance. "I don't have to tell you anything," she replied defiantly, standing and brushing off the dirt on the seat of her pants. She tried to brush her way past him, but Lance gripped her arm in a grip of steel.

"She's a lost cause, Lance, let's go," the other girl spoke up, but was brushed aside by Lance. "Let me go-!" Anna gasped, struggling to break free, feeling panicky. She turned, eyes flashing. "Let me go, or else-"

"If you think you're going crazy, you're not," Lance whispered in her ear, as he released her after she dug her fingernails into his skin. "We can help you."

"What are you talking about?" Anna groaned, massaging her arm. "Ow, you hurt, Lance."

"That earthquake wasn't natural," Lance said circling her as he spoke. "Was it, Anna?"

Anna froze, her eyes narrowing and a look of guilt replacing her indignant look. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered finally.

"Only two people can cause earthquakes in this entire school," Lance said, circling her like a lion about to corner its prey. "And they're talking to each other right now." He watched Anna's face for the slightest change that would betray her powers.

He got it. Anna's face turned paler than its usual pale tone. "Please don't tell anyone," she begged, leaping forward and clutching his arm. "I'm a freak, but please don't tell anyone." She stared at him with her black eyes boring into his brown ones. "Please, Lance, I'm begging you."

"We won't tell," Lance assured her, gently prying her arm off his. "We-" at this he gestured towards the boy and the girl flanking him. "-we're the same, too."

Anna looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Can they make earthquakes, too?"

"No," Lance replied gently. "They're almost the same, but, well, they're not." He watched Anna's face as her eyes flickered from his to the others and back again.

"It's kind of hard to explain," he said finally, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, you guys have all year to stare at each other," the girl said firmly. "But Principal Darkholme over there? Well, she's gesturing for us to go back into school!"

Lance looked at his shoes. "You two go back into school," he instructed. "I'll need to show Anna here to Principal Darkholme."

"What!" Anna gasped. She backed away, ready to bolt. "You promised, Lance! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Anna, relax," Lance reassured her, his voice soothing. "Principal Darkholme, well…" he lowered his voice. "She's just like you and me. In fact, she's in charge of the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"The what?" Anna asked, following Lance through the school doors, unaware that someone was watching them.

"Brotherhood of Mutants," Lance explained. "We're a group of mutants that learn how to control our powers. We're not like the X-geeks, who undergo rigorous training."

"I'm sorry, X-geeks?" Anna asked in confusion. "Who are the X-geeks?"

"Oh, that's what we call the X-Men," Lance replied. "Mostly because we're free spirits, but they're just so geeky."

Anna rubbed her arms uncertainly. "Right," she responded. "Er, Lance…is Kitty an X-geek?"

"How would you know that?" Lance asked, for the first time all conversation not looking at Anna.

"They came to look for me yesterday," Anna told him, her mind whirring as she put two and two together. "She and another blue, furry, guy…"

"Oh, Nightcrawler," Lance said flippantly. "One of the major dorks." He stopped outside a door with Principal Darkholme's name spelled out over the door. "Here we are."

Anna gulped uncertainly as she stepped inside.

"Scott!" Kitty threaded through the crowd thronging through the hallway. "Jean!"

The two older mutants stopped and turned to face the phaser. "What's the rush and the fire?" Scott asked with a grin. Jean was still laughing, which meant that the two of them were sharing a joke when Kitty interrupted. She gritted her teeth, thinking, _I know exactly how to wipe that smile off their faces._

"Anna's going to the Brotherhood," she blurted, with the effect she expected. The smiles on Scott's and Jean's faces slid off like water. "I just saw her and Lance heading into Principal Darkholme's office."

"What?" Scott demanded. He spun around and abruptly headed for the pay phones located on the other side of the hallway. "We've got to phone the Professor about this…"


	9. Chapter 9

I seriously don't understand. Why are only two people reviewing for me! It's so unfair… (Lips trembling and eyes growing big and watery) Aw, come on! Take pity on me! Anyway I'll continue writing…in the hope that someone will take pity on me and also, I'm annoyed, frustrated and itching to write! Oh, and also, I'm bored.

Thanks to you two reviewers:

CrazyGirlHaley5555: Did I get your name right? Well, thanks! Say, you wanna be my friend?

yaya bitchy fish: Like I said. Great reviewer. Want to be my friend?

On with the story! Giddyap!

* * *

"Yes, Professor, Kitty says she saw Lance and Anna heading into Principal Darkholme's office," Scott said patiently. He didn't know why the Professor was so slow today. He also wanted to hurry things up a bit. After all, he had a class to go to. Jean watched him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her foot tapping against the floor. She was keeping watch, in case the teachers came out and gave them detention. Then again, it technically wouldn't be their fault, since the Professor was taking so long.

Scott slipped another quarter into the machine, restraining another sigh of exasperation. Finally, the Professor's voice came over the receiver. "I was afraid this would happen when we went after Anna," he sighed sadly. "Mystique was lucky this time."

Scott sneaked a glance at Jean, who was observing the banner opposite them before lowering his voice. "Mystique? As in Professor Darkholme?"

"One and the same," Professor X agreed. He gave another gusty sigh. "We went after Anna too early. She was scared off and now that she's come to terms with the fact that she has these powers, the Brotherhood is free to go after her."

Scott groaned. "Anna with the Loserhood?" he asked, earning a stern clearing of the throat from Professor X. "Isn't that a waste of her talents when she could be with us?"

He fumbled in his wallet for more coins when suddenly, Jean cleared her throat softly and beckoned to him to quickly hang up. "I gotta go, Professor, there's someone coming," he said quickly and hung up. He dived into the storage closet after Jean but he didn't make it quickly enough. The intruders turned out to be Lance and Anna walking to their respective classes. Anna looked slightly dazed as she stumbled, Lance helping her.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded, one hand flying up to his glasses. Lance looked him coolly up and down. "I could ask the same of you," he replied, helping Anna regain her balance. Jean frowned. Something wasn't quite…right.

"Scott," she said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go."

Scott lowered his hand. "This isn't over, Alvers," he growled with a snarl even Logan would have been proud of. He turned to walk away after holding Lance's gaze for about ten seconds, but not before Lance whispered, "On the contrary, Summers. It _is_ over."

_What really happened a few minutes ago:_

"Principal Darkholme?" Lance called, stepping into the darkened office. Anna gulped again as she glanced around the office. "Should we really be here?" she asked uncertainly, her heart beating so fast and loudly that she was sure that everyone could hear it.

"That's the second time you've asked that question," Lance pointed out as he closed the door softly. The secretary hadn't been at her desk, so the two of them had been free to walk around the desk and into Principal Darkholme's office.

"There's no necessary need to snap at our…_esteemed _guest, Lance," a cold voice said from a darkened corner in the room. Principal Darkholme stepped out and smiled a wintry smile at Anna. "Why don't the both of you take a seat?"

Lance sat down in one of the two seats offered to him but Anna remained standing. She rubbed her arms uncertainly. "Is it really okay?" she asked in a nervous voice. Lance knew exactly why she was so nervous. She was uncertain and unsure that their principal could help them.

"Yes, really," Principal Darkholme told her, her voice carrying just the faintest hint of warmth. "Sit."

Anna nervously lowered herself into the seat next to Lance. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was chilled. Noticing this small movement, Professor Darkholme asked with a small smile, "Cold?"

"Yes, just a bit," Anna admitted in a small voice.

"Why don't you conjure up a bit of that fire that's hiding inside you?" Principal Darkholme invited warmly. Anna frowned uncertainly. "Fire?" she asked, confused. "I can create earthquakes, but I can't conjure fire."

"Oh yes, you can," Principal Darkholme replied, turning back into her real form. Anna stifled a gasp as she saw Mystique's blue skin. Lance grinned at the furtive movement. Everyone who saw Mystique's transformation always had that reaction. "You see," Mystique continued. "You're one of the most powerful mutants on this earth. You have the powers of fire, water, earth and wind."

"No I don't," Anna said, feeling the familiar anger and denial rise within her. She tried to control it, but she couldn't. She didn't understand, couldn't understand. _I've always been able to control my temper, why not now?_ She couldn't restrain it any longer. She finally burst out, "I'm not a mutant!"

Suddenly, fire whipped out of her hands and curled itself around some papers lying on Mystique's desk. Some of it escaped and landed on Lance's jacket, who yelped and tried desperately to flap out the fire on his jacket by beating his fists on his chest. The effect produced was one akin to King Kong. Anna wasn't paying attention to him, though. She was gaping, slack-jawed, at the fire still churning from her hands. Her shock replaced her anger and the fire abruptly disappeared.

"You see?" Mystique proclaimed triumphantly. "You do have the power of fire and earth!"

Anna stared at her hands in amazement. There were no burn marks or scorch marks on her hands. She raised her head and stared at Mystique. "The scorch marks on my walls from last night," she whispered, not spotting the flicker of alarm that rushed over Mystique's face. "Last night, the X-Men came to find me…"

"No, they didn't," Mystique said soothingly, her hands giving a signal to someone in the shadows. Lance, having put out the fire, saw it and turned his head towards the shadows and saw a figure with a hunchback moving his hands, making strange patterns.

Lance turned back to Anna and saw that she had a dreamy look on her face as she stared into space. "What are you doing?" he demanded, leaping to his feet and glaring at Mystique. She forced him down again. "Nothing," she spat at him. "We're just altering her memories slightly."

"I'm done," the strange man said at last, his voice breaking the silence that lay in the office. Mystique nodded at Lance. "Take her back to her class," she commanded. "Find an excuse that will explain her absence. Her recent altered memories will keep her in this dreamy state for a few minutes. She won't remember last night's happenings and she won't remember the X-Men _ever _helping her in her whole life. To her, the X-Men are enemies."

Lance helped Anna out of her seat, and she looked dazed. "Whatever," he muttered, walking out of the office.

"Did you erase all the memories properly?" Mystique asked the man when Lance was out of the office. He nodded. "Altered completely," he replied.

"Good," Mystique hissed menacingly. "Last night she could still remember certain details!"

"I promise, this time I have done a complete job," the man said calmly, stepping out of the shadows. Mystique nodded.

"Whatever we do, we need to keep a close watch on her…Mastermind."

Ooh, another cliffy! Please don't kill me, but this is the only way I can get you guys hooked! I hope so, anyway! Now, review and VOTE!


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry guys. This is a story that has stuff added to it! And exactly why are two people reviewing? Only two? c'mon, that can't be right...

Anna's POV

I staggered out of school, still feeling dazed. I didn't know why I felt so disoriented, but at least Lance was helping me along. Once more, I lost my balance and Lance supported me until the parking lot. "I'll give you a lift home," he offered helpfully. "No way are you in any condition to go home in that state."

"Yo! Lance! What about us?" a voice yelled before I could respond. In the blink of an eye, a boy appeared next to Lance at the speed which was inhuman. He spotted me and let out a long whistle. "Who's the fox?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"Forgive Pietro," Lance growled through gritted teeth. "He doesn't know how to control himself, unfortunately." He rolled his eyes before adding, "Take it as a compliment."

"I think I'll take the bus," I smiled uneasily, backing away. "It's my normal mode of transport anyway."

"I don't think you have a choice," Lance grinned, flicking a finger behind me. I turned around and yelped when I saw the bus pulling away from me. "The bus just left."

"Now, unless you want to walk home…" Lance let the sentence trail. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and glared at him. "I did walk here this morning," I stated firmly. "Ran, even."

"Whew," Lance whistled. "Well, looks like you don't have a choice now. Walk or ride, and in your current state…"

"Lance, I need to talk to you. _Privately_." Pietro latched onto Lance's arm and dragged him off. The two of them put their heads together and started a conversation in a low whisper. I watched them intently, focusing on them. Then the strangest thing happened. I could hear snippets of their conversation, even though I was standing a good few feet away from them.

"What are you doing?" I could hear Pietro hiss, his eyes boring into Lance's. "She's not a mutant! You know what we agreed on!" Lance replied something that I couldn't make out, but I could hear the words _mutant, powerful _and _Mystique _mixed in. Slowly, I saw Pietro's indignant look being replaced by one of understanding. He looked in my direction and I glanced away pointedly. Good thing too, because I saw a huge boy, Sewer-boy and the girl I saw earlier walking towards me, or in the case of the huge boy, lumbering and Sewer-Boy was doing something closely resembling hopping. Only the girl seemed to be anything remotely normal. I quickly corrected myself when I remembered that she was a mutant like me. We weren't normal.

"We're back." Lance's voice startled me as I looked back. His arms were folded as he leaned against the car. "It's all settled. Pietro will run back to the house while all of us drop you off at your crib." I winced. "Just because I'm riding?" I asked concernedly. Lance shrugged before leaning in. "He has superhuman speed. Don't worry about him," he whispered.

"Hey, I see the pretty lady's riding with us today," Sewer-Boy said, hopping up to Lance and me at last. He stuck up a hand that looked suspiciously…eew, was that _slime? _I grinned and kept my hands to myself, hoping he wouldn't think it was rude. He looked at me and got the message when the girl rolled her eyes and said disdainfully, "Give it up, Todd."

"This is the rest of the Brotherhood," Lance said confidently, stepping up beside me. "That," he pointed at Sewer-Boy, "is Todd Tolensky. The morbid girl here," now he pointed at the sole girl apart from me, who scowled darkly. "is Wanda Maximoff, brother of Pietro, who you just saw shooting off. And Mr. Bulky here," he walked over to the remaining large boy and patted his stomach, "is Freddy Jones. (AN: is that his right surname? I can't remember) He's kinda fat."

"I am not fat," Fred protested, pulling his head out of the packet of chips he had been previously holding. "I am big-boned."

"I fail to see why being err…big-boned is a mutant ability," I spoke. I eyed the tremendous size of Fred. "After all, I believe the heaviest and the biggest person is 300 pounds. He can't be as heavy as that."

"Ah," Lance grinned proudly. "That's the beauty of it. Not only is Freddy here at least 800 pounds, he has the strength to withstand heavy weights on his body like a car slamming into him."

I whistled now as I glanced at Fred with new respect. The respect quickly faded when he stuffed his head in the packet of chips again. "Lance?" I queried as I turned back to the apparent ringleader of the group. "What other powers do those two have?"

"Ah," Lance said again. I suspected that he had been waiting for me to ask that question. "Todd is able to shoot slime from about ten yards away. Of course," he continued with a quick glance in Todd's direction, "his accuracy is another matter. Wanda is a witch. Not the ones that you think of," he added when he saw a startled look spread over my face. "The kind that has the power to hex people."

"Observe," Wanda said lazily, flicking a finger. Todd yelled as he rose into the air. He did a few somersaults, all the while glowing with a strange blue light. "Let me down!"

"As you wish," Wanda shrugged, flicking another finger. Todd landed with a hard crash on the ground, looking really dazed.

"Enough idle chatter," Lance said, snapping into gear. "You gotta go home, Anna."

"Oh, yeah," I remembered, sighing. I got into the passenger seat next to Lance in his battered Jeep. He started up the ignition and headed in the direction of my house. I sighed again when I remembered I wasn't supposed to make friends. I predicted that my dad would move again. Wasn't that always the case?

* * *

"Thanks, Lance!" I called, waving as the Jeep roared away. I heard the door slam behind me and I frowned in confusion. Who was home at this hour? Usually my mom wasn't home and Dad was usually at the Korean consulate working. I mean, he was a diplomat. I slowly turned around, praying it was my sister.

No such luck.

My dad stood on the door step. I tried to smile. "Hi dad," I mumbled, the words so faint even I couldn't hear myself whisper the words. My dad was staring at me with a livid expression. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged into the house by my hair.

He threw me into the wall. "_Where have you been?"_ he thundered. I wish I knew that he was just trying to take care of me. Unfortunately, it wasn't so. He pulled me up and pinned me against the wall. I could smell the beer on his breath. Obviously, he'd been drinking again. And in that state of mind…

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" _he screamed now, spraying me with spit. I closed my eyes and tried to retreat to another place. He started shaking me and I knew I had to give an answer. "The library," I said softly. But the next second, I knew that was the wrong answer. He threw me against the floor mat. I closed my eyes and wished I could sink into the fibers.

"You're lying!" he shouted, kicking me where I lay. I stifled a gasp of pain and bit my lip till I could taste the blood leaking into my mouth. "I know! Who do you think you are, lying to my face?" He kicked me again.

Then I heard the door open and slam. My mother's voice sounded from the doorway. "Sze-Chuan!" she cried, using my father's name. "What are you doing?"

"She's despicable!" I heard my father yell. Into my dazed mind comes the question why he wasn't at the consulate and was at home, but I had no strength to ask. I heard my mother say gently, "But you're killing her, Sze-Chuan. Why not speak to her gently-"

"Get away from me, woman!" my father growls angrily at my mother, whom I can see shrinks back now, fear etched over her face. "This is your entire fault! You raised her to be this way! Look at what kind of daughter you have raised!" He grabbed my black hair and yanked me off the carpet. I grimaced in pain, but I kept my mouth shut, retreating to my mental place. He dropped me onto the carpet and my head hit the floor, but I barely felt the blow. I felt myself floating away…

And then a surprising thing happened. My mother, _my mother,_ who had surrendered to my father ages ago, actually raised her voice and yelled at my father. It was like the anger of so many years had built up and was now lashing out at my father.

"You worthless dog!" she screamed at Dad. "You're no better than a common hoodlum! Why do you think our children always hide from you?" I wanted to scream, to tell her to not endanger herself, but it was too late. Dad was already advancing on her, a hungry expression on his face. The two of them headed into the kitchen, where moments later, I could hear pots clanging and screams echoing of the tiles.

"You and your sneaky ways. This is your entire fault," my father snarled from the kitchen. I shivered, my hands sliding into the fibers of the mat.

From the kitchen, the screams continued. Finally, the earsplitting scream of my mother, followed by the horrific sound of pots crashing onto the floor seemed to wake me from my stunned daze. I scrambled to my feet, moaning as the pain from my side sliced into my body. I grabbed the phone lying next on the floor from where my father had thrown me earlier. I hastily jabbed the numbers of the Bayville police department and pressed the phone to my ear.

Almost from the first ring, a pleasant voice sounds in my ear. "Hello. Bayville Police department how may I help you?"

I was stunned that someone would actually help us. It was when the woman finally threatened to arrest me for a crank call that I sprang into action. "Help," I whispered finally. "My father is going to kill my mother."

"Honey, are you at 47 Macadamia Lane?" the woman's voice asked after a few moments. I didn't know how she knew this, but I was thankful that I didn't have to say more than "yes." I clutched the phone tightly. "Please," I gasped. "Please, please help."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," the policewoman promised. She hung up.

I sat there like a statue for a few minutes. Then my mother's cry of distress pulled me into reality again. I leaped to my feet, my side jabbing me like a knife. Speeding into the kitchen, I saw a horrific sight. My father was holding a knife to my mother's throat as they leaned over the kitchen sink. I cried out, diverting my father's attention. My mother pushed him, but his attention was fully focused on me now. My blood started to boil. "How dare you…" I hissed, my hands balling instinctively.

But surprisingly, my father didn't advance on me. Instead, he did the unexpected. He started to back away from me. He started to stutter as he pointed at me. I looked down and surprisingly, what I saw didn't surprise me at all. My hands were on fire.

And then my father passed out. He did. He collapsed right onto the floor in front of everyone.

The next moment, the police burst in. It was then that I realized my anger had given way to relief. I fell to the floor, and buried my face in my hands. It was finally over.

Hey, guys, the abusing part is actually inspired by a part of the book A step From Heaven. It's a great book so no credit to me, all credit to the book!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh gosh, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry…I have been holed up in my room doing nothing but homework and my computer couldn't function properly… so I'm so sorry….I deserve to be slapped to death by you guys..

SO just for that ultra long delay...i'll try to write my heart out, k?

Anna's POV

My head's in my hands as I sit in the police station. Every time I shift my body, no matter how slowly I do it, my body throbs and aches all over.

The police station is not a place I want to visit again. Even though the police are trying to be as friendly as possible, the station is still dark and gloomy, and an air of dread hangs in the air. So far, the policewoman over at the desk has given me doughnuts, coffee (which I poured into the pot when she wasn't looking), and a blanket. Right now she's eyeing me over the desk, probably wondering what to give to me next. I glance at my watch. It's been at least two hours since the police arrived and took my dad into custody.

I also count that on average, the policewoman gives me things every ten minutes. I count silently. _Five…four…three…two…one…_

"Why don't you take some Gummy Bears?" the policewoman suggests, right on cue. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _What am I, ten?_

Luckily, the door down the hallway swings open, and I am saved by the policeman in charge as he steps out and heads toward me, his face grim. My heart sinks as he stops near me and crouches down. "Anna," he says. "Your father isn't admitting anything and your mother isn't saying anything, either. We need you to come and help." I nod silently, and ignoring the twinges of pain, I step towards the door. Behind me, I can hear the policeman say, "Heavens, Cammi, did you just give her my _doughnuts_?"

I attempt to hide my smirk. The task grows easier as I see my father sitting across the table, face perfectly blank and smooth. My mother is a raging contrast to him, her face tear-streaked and a bit of blood still on her lip. I look from my mother to my father, feeling pity and sympathy well up in me. Taking a seat across the table, I stare straight at the wall, refusing to look at either one of them. Tears well in my eyes and I struggle to restrain them.

"He is your father," my mother says softly in Korean. "You wouldn't give up your father."

"Mother," I reply, still in Korean. "He has gotten away with this for too long. We can't let him get away with it again."

"It's against the principles," my mother protests. "You must honor your parents!"

"No," I say firmly. "It isn't fair if he does it again."

"Anna-"

"_Mother!_"

Our argument is cut short as the policeman comes in, looking disgruntled. He's muttering something under his breath, and I can catch the words "doughnuts" and "gone". He stops once he sees us, drawing in a breath. Sitting down in front of me, he shuffles some papers, then says awkwardly, "Anna. Your father was caught abusing you. What do you have to say about that?"

I don't even glance at my parents. In fact, I don't even look at them throughout the whole interview as I go through a blow-by blow of the latest abuse and what I've suffered for so long. Of what our family has suffered for so long. I can hear my mother sobbing and I can hear my father snarling threats in Korean. I don't pay attention. It's until the officer stops me that I feel how exhausted I actually am.

"Clark," the policewoman outside pokes her head in to say. "Anna's sister is here. Does she want to go and-"

I'm out of my seat before she can complete her sentence. Once the policeman shows that he's done with me, I sprint out of the room to find a tall teenager sitting outside, gnawing her fingernails. She rises to her feet when she sees me, and says, "Anna! I just came back from college and I hear from our neighbor that all of you are at the police station! What's going on?"

I never answer because I have already thrown myself into her, hugging her tightly and trying not to cry. But just inhaling my sister's familiar scent causes the dam to flow, and I start sobbing.

_It's over. It's all over._

Normal POV

Meanwhile, just inside the shadows, the policewoman watched Anna and her sister hugging. Her eyes blinked briefly before she melted into an owl and flew out into the inky darkness.

Anna's POV

"I don't want to go to school," I moan to my sister the morning after Dad's arrest. "I want to stay under the blanket and never see anyone again."

"Look at it this way," Anne says comfortingly. "Dad's arrest wasn't exactly front page news. Nobody will know."

I stick my head out to look at her. "You think?" I ask.

"I know," Anne says, trying to smile. And even though I know she's lying-she's always been a rotten liar-somehow that smile gives me courage to go back to school and face my peers.

But when I reach school, all my confidence from my sister is gone. Instead, it's replaced by trepidation, because everyone I see glances at me, gives a double-take, and then starts whispering to whoever is beside them. If that's not enough, every time I walk into a buzzing class, my classmates immediately hush up and whisper instead.

If that's not a clue about what's going on, I don't know what is.

By the time lunchtime rolls around, my head hurts and I don't feel too well. All I can eat is an apple. Instead, I pull out my book and start reading. It's not long before I get sucked into the story itself and I can actually _be _the character.

Too bad I can't shut out the whispering.

Normal POV

Jamie stared out across the cafeteria, chin propped on one hand. He didn't even hear Bobby saying his name till Bobby smacked him on his shoulder, causing him to multiply into two clones. Luckily nobody noticed.

"Man, you're being awfully spaced out lately," Roberto said, settling into the seat opposite Jamie, blocking Jamie's view of whatever he was staring at. Jamie tried to peer over Roberto's shoulder, but he was too short. He cursed silently, but was wise to shut up.

Too bad for him everybody noticed his actions.

"What are you staring at?" Ray demanded, sitting on the other side of the table. He twisted around to scan the cafeteria behind them. "All I can see are the nerds, Matthews and his gang, Anna Lee-" He stopped short and slowly turned around, a grin on his face. "_Anna._" He smirked. "Sounds like Jamie has a crush here."

The whole table burst into laughter, and Jamie felt his face turn red. "I do not," he protested, feeling his blush deepen.

"Sure you don't," Bobby snorted. Exchanging a conspiratorial glance with Ray, Sam and Roberto, he folded his arms. "Truth or dare, Jamie?"

Thankful that they'd gotten off his case, Jamie was about to pick truth when he stopped. They were _bound _to ask him about Anna. After considering, he finally answered, "Dare."

"We dare you to go over and talk to Anna, _and _ask her out."

Jamie's jaw hit the floor. He didn't see that coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal POV

Jamie gaped at Bobby and the others. "You _cannot _be serious," he said at last, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I can't ask her out!"

"Why not?" Roberto leaned back on his chair, balancing precariously on two legs. He smirked at Jamie. "Scared?"

"What do you think?" Jamie muttered, leaning his head on his arm. "I can barely talk to any of the girls in the mansion, let alone one that's smart, beautiful and…and…"

"Oh, so that's how Kitty managed to mistake your request for a ball as for one of her curry puffs," Ray observed. The others winced sympathetically at the mention of Kitty's disastrous attempts at cooking.

"Come on, Jamie," Bobby coaxed. "A dare's a dare."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me if I don't?"

Bobby considered. "I don't know which is worse, Logan "suddenly" deciding to give us extra DR sessions, or Kitty using you for every cooking experiment she does."

A mock scream is heard, and Jamie is gone from his seat.

Bobby smirked and put his hands behind his head, preparing to enjoy the fun. "Works every time."

_Meanwhile…_

Anna flipped through the pages, ignoring the whispers and giggles around her. Her nose twitched as she absently took a bite of the apple in front of her. She sensed someone sitting down in front of her and she narrowed her eyes behind her open book.

_If it's one of those perky cheerleaders here to offer counseling, I swear I will have to kill them. _

She refrained from slamming down the book and shouting "_WHAT?!_" But surprise awaited her when she finally put down her book. Jamie something-what's-his-name sat on the other end, watching her.

"Hey," she said carefully. Still he made no move.

_If he's here to offer counseling, I'll kill him, too. _

_That's too bad, because he's pretty cute._

_Wait. WHAT?_

Jamie's POV

OK. She's waiting for me to say something. But my mouth seems to have developed a _major _case of _rigor mortis_.

"Are you going to say something?" she asked warily, eyeing me like I've been stalking her.

"My mane is Maimie Jaddrox." I said quickly. _That so didn't come out right._

"I mean my name is Jamie Maddrox," I said a little more carefully. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit nervous."

To my surprise, she laughed. "Why would you be nervous?" she asked laughingly. "I'm just a normal human being like you." _Normal, yeah, right. And I'm just an average mutant who can create clones of himself. _

"Well, yeah, but you're smart and all those stuff," I mumbled, looking at the table. This was _so _not going where I wanted to. If Bobby and Roberto were here, they would have whacked me on my head a long time ago.

"Wouldyouliketohangoutwithmeonsaturday?" I blurted suddenly. Anna looked at me like I was clinically insane, which I probably was. "I'm sorry?" she asked. I took a deep breath. "Would you like to hang out with me on Saturday?" I repeated clearly. I was acting like such a fool. "Maybe at the mall or something?"

She appeared to consider it for a few minutes. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to," I quickly added.

"Actually, Jamie…" she began.

Normal POV

"What is he doing?" Bobby demanded, trying to peer around the crowd of people blocking his way. Ray, who had a perfect view of the interaction between Jamie and Anna had his spoon in midair, unaware that soup was dripping off his spoon. "He looks as nervous as anything," he reported, shaking his head. "Ah, here he comes."

Jamie, looking dazed, sank down into his seat. "She said, she'll think about it," he mumbled, flushing a bright red. Roberto patted him on the back sympathetically on the back. "At least she's letting you down softly," he consoled Jamie. Jamie looked up at him. "She said she'll think about it, and she hasn't shot me down yet," he retorted.

"Listen Jamie, when chicks say they'll think about it, they usually mean no," Bobby said firmly, taking a bite out of his meatloaf. "OK, welcome to Girls 101."

Jamie put his head in his hands. _I'm doomed._

Anna's POV

I watched Jamie as he sat down with his group of his friends. I squinted to make them out, but couldn't actually tell who they were from here. Tapping my chin, I gave his offer a serious thought. I hadn't been out with anyone to the mall before, having stayed home and studied like a good little girl.

And I hadn't made any new friends since my arrival here. Dad had made sure of that, but now that he was in jail…

I nodded, making my decision as the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their trays and headed for the doors, chattering non-stop about fashion, guys and girls. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kitty, Rogue and Jean head towards my direction. I dumped my tray and quickly slid out of sight. I didn't know why, but my instincts were telling me to stay far away from them. My head pounded a bit but disappeared as quickly as it came.

_Darn, I lost sight of him, _I thought, scanning the student body as they passed. I glanced at my schedule and sighed when I saw I had biology next. Suddenly, a thought struck me like lightning. Jamie took biology along with me!

_Excellent._

Jamie's POV

I fought back a yawn as Professor Zachary droned on and on about atoms and molecules. This was almost as boring as Scott when he started talking about school. I almost preferred DR sessions to bio lessons, but it was only almost.

Suddenly, a note landed in my lap. I looked at it, surprised and looked at my right. Lana Delman pointed at the girl at the back, who in turned pointed at the girl next to her.

_Anna? I didn't know she was in this class!_

Hesitantly, I opened the note. In small, neat handwriting were the words _Jamie, Saturday will be fine. 1.00 p.m. ok?_

I grinned to myself. Bobby was so going to kill himself over this. I scrawled a quick OK, and handed the note back to the course where it came from.


End file.
